Marc Antony
Marc Antony '(マーク・アントニー ''Māku antonī) is a member of the New Hero Faction and current wielder of the sacred gear Cohortes Urbanae. He normally acts as a field officer as well as a tactician for the leaders of the faction and is partially responsible for the training of new heroes. He is the main character for the new story Highschool Dxd: A Hero's Welcome. Appearance Marc Antony is a young man with bright blonde hair and reddish eyes. He's commonly seen wearing his favorite black jacket and sunglasses, as well as a white shirt and red undershirt. When in combat, Marc Antony wears traditional Roman legionary armor over some of his clothes and wields a sword and shield. Personality Marc Antony is commonly described as "a leader without the drive to be a leader". He himself does not think he would make a good leader, and so he does not involve himself with major decision beyond what he is tasked to do. He values the lives and the skills of those who are put under his command and despises those who waste soldiers needlessly. In battle, Marc Antony is most often calm when fighting and makes sure that his orders are still being carried out. He demands absolute loyalty from those who follow him. Marc Antony also carries something of a vicious streak, shaming those who he considers bad leaders and taunting them carelessly. He enjoys ridiculing monsters (this included Devils, Yokai, and European Monsters) about their powerlessness once he has defeated them. Despite this, he is not completely with out honor and never uses underhanded tactics when fighting an enemy such as taking hostages or using blackmail. History Marc Antony is the direct descendant of the original Marc Antony, a powerful Roman general who played a critical role in the transition of the Roman Republic. At some point in the past he was recruited by Theseus to join the New Hero Faction. Powers and Abilities 'Expert Swordsman: '''Marc Antony possesses extreme finesse and skill in wielding a sword, capable of standing on par with middle-class devil knights. He employs various Roman tactics and fighting styles to overwhelm his enemy, including superior numbers and analyzing the tactics of the enemy. '''Technician Fighter: '''Marc Antony has honed his technique over the years, and when in battle pays attention to how the enemy fights in order to develop counter-measures to defeat them. '''Immense Reflexes: '''Marc Antony possesses reflexes far higher than a normal human, being able to dodge and deflect sword slashes and magical spells. '''Tactical Skill: '''Marc Antony possesses a sharp mind and a cunning intellect, regularly making strategies in the moment to secure victory. As an expert tactician, Marc Antony has no issue ordering his troops or changing defensive positions in the heat of battle. Equipment Cohortes Urbanae (コホート都市 ''Kohōto toshi): Marc Antony's primary Sacred Gear, it is a high-tier creation-type sacred gear that takes the form of a full cohort (500 men) of Roman legionaries. Marc Antony employs a great skill and a mastery of controlling his soldiers both in battle and out of battle. Once created, the user need not create them again, instead simply "storing" them to be summoned whenever needed. These soldiers can take independent action in regards to the moment and can survive far away from the user. * 'Cohortes Praetorianae '(コホートpraetorianae Kohōto praetorianae): also known as '''Praetorian Guards, this is the balance breaker of Cohortes Urbanae. It takes the form of 20 highly skilled guards known as "Praetorians" that demonstrate a far higher ability than the normal soldiers. These bodyguards are capable of fighting on par with high-class devils and angels and can organize the normal cohort as substitute leaders. They are created in similarly to the normal soldiers. Twice Critical: Is the secondary sacred gear of Marc Antony, it is a commonly occurring state-change sacred gear that doubles the user's power. It takes the form of a Damascus steel sword that doubles Antony's power for every consecutive hit on the enemy. The built up power is negated if Antony takes a hard enough hit. Notes I know it says that this character (and a few others of mine) are in a new story. But for right now that story isn't up yet and is currently being created in terms of plot and direction. Thank you for being patient and understanding.Category:Fanon hero Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user Category:Alvedrez Category:Fanon Humans